Misa's Decision's
by SharpHermit
Summary: Misa Struggles to stay in love with light when she start's to fall in love with ryuk ..It gets silly here and there but romance blossom's soon enough in the upcoming chapter 3 .
1. Chapter 1

Misa rushed down the stairs with her suitcase she was very exited about going on vacation with light . It had been at least half a year after her precious light had defeated L and he found time to celebrate his win in the least suspicious way possible by taking a vacation to the beach or so he explained to her...Kira wouldn't tell others this but that he is tired and worn out from working so hard following his father's footsteps in the police force that a nice vacation with his girlfriend would do him some good .She stumbled a bit forward slipping on the top step..she gasped closing her eyes , bracing herself for impact when a long black arm fazed through the wall catching her and pulling the blonde into his chest as if in slow motion almost . Misa opened her eyes looking up to find Ryuk holding her in his arm's blushing slightly..Time tood still when they locked eyes ..

"Carefull ." He chuckled , i wouldn't want to miss out on a fun-filled vacation just because your hospitalized .  
"Hi Ryuk!...Hey..Can't you die from helping a human ?." she asked wrapping her arms around his neck as if she were a sloth , he started walking down the steps blushing a little .  
"I wouldn't call it helping , If you were to hurt yourself then we would have to cancel the trip and i'd have to sit in a boring hospital and the rest of my time in light's dull office."

Misa' just smiled more as the shinigami blushed more . .

" Thanks for saving me ." she said kissing him on he cheek . The shinigami froze at the middle of the steps in a flustered panic ..He had never been in this situation before and was kind of worried that he might die if he kept letting her get away with thing's like this ...

"You would have to be a shinigami for that to happen misa ."  
"A shinigami hmm?"  
"Yeah and you would have to take it up with the shinigami king to become one." he added joking around .

Misa started to think about it..if the king did say yes and she were to become a shinigami she could probably help light out alot more than she could now ..but then theirs always the risk of dyeing for him..but she would do anything for light...she thought about doing it as soon as they all got back from vacation with light . She started moving around clinging to the death god giggling ...Ryuk got to the bottom of the step's noticing misa had wrapped her legs around his waist and had her arms still wrapped around his neck letting out girly giggles...By now his face was the color of apples , getting a little turned on when her breasts pushed against his chest ...He started to get hard and fazed through misa , Covering the front of his pants with one of his talon's .She landed on her butt and looked up at her flustered friend ,Finding herself to blush a little at the size of ryukes massive erection ..

"Just shinigami woman huh ?" She said giggling more .  
"I'm sorry..I tend to get a little shy around girls ."Ryuk said blushing and turning his head ..This was embarrassing and he did not want to face misa ..

Misa felt her heart skip a beat..She couldnt help but stare at his giant monster erection he failed to hide behind his hands ...Lewd thoughts came to her mind when she thought about wanting to play around with it and reached out to grope him ..But stopped herself , Pulling her hand back when he turned to face her ...

"I'm sorry ."Ryuk said nervously walking away , misa couldn't help but blush and bite her knuckle watching the shinigami's nice ass as he took his leave .


	2. Chapter 2 Oh shet

Meanwhile light was sitting in the kitchen drinking his morning cup , He knew he had a long drive ahead of him with misa chatting it up in the car and ryuk wanting to stop for apples every time they pass a store...He should have dumped misa already but her eyes were too much of an asset for him not to have ...But then again so were one or two sleeping pills he could make misa take before they left for their long car drive ..Maybe a hand full Valium would work on ryuk...it was worth a try shoving them into a couple of apples to see what happens...or so he thought .

Suddenly Misa jumped light out of nowhere making him spill hot coffee on his lap ,Causing him to jump up and shout a little .The cup fell out of his hands and shattered on the floor , his watch slaming against the counter behind him making a piece of deathnote fall out of his now busted secret compartment. Light was to frustrated by misa's action's to even notice his watch.

"I'm so sorry light .."  
"dammit misa , Think before you attack someone like that .!"  
"I was only trying to hug you ."She whimpered . Light raised his hand making misa flinch , She knew what was coming but light paused when the door bell rang ...He lowered his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head ...Light let out a sigh as he headed towards the hallway..

"Just go answer the door misa, I'm going to change clothes."

She ran along answering the door to find light's father ..He did not like her that much and they never got along but she still showed him in to the kitchen with a smile Pouring him some coffee , he sat down in the kitchen watching her clean a shattered cup .

"So what brings you here Mr yagami ?"  
"Oh i just wanted to stop by and say hello to light before i left for work today , Seeing how i won't be around him for at least a week or two."  
"How thoughtful of you ." She said kindly sweeping the rest of the shattered dish into the broom pan..Light called for her kindly to help him find a shirt .

"Oh pardon me for a moment Mr yagami ." She got up in the middle of her cleaning and hurried off to light . Mr yagami hated misa..She always ran around dressed like a whore and he was pretty sure she had a low IQ of 52 .He got up and finished cleaning up the mess she had been cleaning up half assed when he spotted a square piece of note-book paper on the floor ,He picked it up and threw it away with the rest of the garbage when his stomach started growling ..They wouldn't mind if he used the bathroom would they ? no of course not..He walked through the hallway when he stopped dead in his track's..A tall dark beastly looking creäture walked through the hall with a massive erection looking at him ,They locked eyes for a moment ...It scared the shit out of the middle aged man litterly ...He shook his head with his eyes shut and when opening them again to find the monster was gone...He calmed himself...Stress from work must be getting to me...Maybe i should schedule a vacation too..Yea...He thought to himself.

He felt the back of his pant's noticing he had a large Hershey stain..He had shit himself and decided to run home as fast as he could to change them and then it was straight to work..He hated leaving so suddenly like this after invited inside but he had to leave before the poop started dripping down his leg..But it was to late..It had already dripped in a line down the hallway ...Right then Mr yagami heard some strange snickering turning to find the monster again...He screamed and ryuk's snickering turned into loud laughter that echoed throughout the house when Mr yagami shat himself once again running around leaving trails of shit behind each step he took trying to get away from the monster who just stood their laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes ...

"human's are so interesting ."

Finally mr yagami pointed a gun at the monster when light walked in..

"What's with all the commotion?" Light shouted when he noticed POop all over the place and his dad pointing a poop covered pistol at ryuk with a shit stain on the back of his pants...Being the genius light is he paused for a moment and figured out what had happened by putting himself in his fathers shoes..He must of been so scared ...That yea...

"Just put the gun down dad this is my roommate ryuk ,He is a friend of mine in the movie industry ...He makes realistic silicone masks along with monster costumes as you can see ...He was just about to take a couple of pictures in this costume for a customer who requested this amazing artistic piece in a drawing.." He said pointing his hand's as if presenting something at ryuk . Mr yagami lowered his gun and sighed in relief ...Looking as if he were about to break down..

"I'm sorry ryuk.."

"Here dad why don't you follow me and we will get you cleaned up , i'll even lend you a suit before you have to be at work in an hour ...This will all be our secret." he said holding his dad's back walking into the bathroom shooting ryuk a glaire as misa walked in on the scene ...Ryuk just snickered at her horrified expression ..

"Light-o can talk his way out of anything huh misa ? Hyuk hyuk hyuk ."He added wrapping an arm around her shoulder , Her expression stayed the same..Just shocked as ryuk kept on snickering .


	3. Chapter 3 Bubble trouble

After Light's father got cleaned up he sat near the front door putting his shoes on looking a little down..Light sighed putting his hand on his dad's shoulder ..

"Its ok dad you were scared and if it's any consolation i did what you did too seeing ryuk in his monster costumes the first time." He said reassuringly to his father...Of course he was lying through his teeth when he said all that but He just wanted to make his father feel better so he would stop moping .

Mr yagami smiled leaving the house and Light let his poker face drop and sighed slouching foward while walking back into the hallway ,Looking over at ryuk who was helping misa clean up the mess ...He always found it comforting that ryuk and misa got along well even in the most toughest predicaments.

"I wonder how his dad's able to see me ..."Ryuk said holding a trash bag open for misa .  
"Maybe he can see thing's like ghost's too ." Misa added as They both nodded to each other...

Light just shook his head at their idiocy taking a trash bag into the kitchen to throw away when he lifts up the lid seeing a piece of the deathnote inside the trash , Almost immidaitly checking the secret compartment in his watch ..Pausing for a moment everything came together in his mind when it was no longer there...It was all misa's fault...It was always misa who brought him nothing but trouble ...always! even if she were just trying to hug him ...it always ended badly with her help too...He was very tempted to write her name in the deathnote ...But Kira didn't kill people just for messing up , Kira kills criminal's and those who are pure evil he told himself...Light burnt the piece of deathnote into a candle flame and walked back to the Dumb ass duo .

"You both go get cleaned up , you look sweaty ..I'll take care of rest and don't forget to pack everything for the trip ." They both nodded heading off ,Leaving light to scrub away at the carpet.

A fiew minutes pass and misa is in the bathroom running some bath water humming to herself .Ryuk just stood there outside the door looking in the mirror ...disgusting as it was he had noticed a couple of stains on his leather shirt from the mess he helped clean , The shinigami hated the idea of his friend having to clean it all by herself He thought taking off his shirt and throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper without realising... misa had come out wrapped in a towel...

"Hey ryuk , I left my shampoo in the suitcase..Co-..." Was all she could say before her eyes explored the shinigami's shirtless figure..Despite his face looking like it did his body looked amazing...A broad masculine chest , Was that a 8 pack ?...no no misa stop thinking about ryuk! you're in love with light yagami ..she thought to herself ..But she couldn't help but drool a bit over the sight..

Ryuk's face flushed staring back at misa for a moment...That mini towel covering her large babe bearing hips, Her beautiful large breasts exposed complimenting her perfect hourglass figure...Those blue eyes!...No no Ryuk stop it , Falling in love with a human will be the death of you ! he thought to himself...

The two looked away from each other blushing for a second when Ryuk reached into the suitcase grabbing misa's shampoo , Handing it to her ..and as if her body and voice of reason betrayed her..she started to mutter.."come with me?"

"Huh?" Ryuk asked , Trying to look away from her half-naked body but could not ...  
"I said would you like to come in the bath with me ?" She asked flustered taking him by the hand and pulling him into the bathroom without even waiting for a response .

"But misa are-"  
"It's fine ryuk , Were friends after all and I'll even wash your back ..Now strip !" She demanded .

Ryuk got even more flustered then he had ever been but knew it was best not to argue with the human female ...The god of death removed the rest of his clothes getting in the luxerious pool sized bathtub filled with apple bubble bath ...He watched misa put his clothes into a washing machine nearby along with his shirt ,Looking away for a moment he tried to cover himself as much as possible with bubbles sinking down into the water..The bath felt oddly good with the fruity apple aroma filling the air..He glanced back over to misa where she stood in front of the tub letting her towel fall with a smile and ryuk could see everything .She wasnt even a bit bashful about her action's either stepping into the tub fearlessly sitting on the ledge behind the god of death and gently started to scrub his back with a rag ..He leaned forward hugging his knee's letting out a fiew embarrassing sound's that turned into what sounded like light purring...

"Feel's nice to take a hot bath every now and then huh ryuk?"  
"Yea but..To tell the truth this is my very first bath I've ever had."  
"You mean to tell me you never had a bath before ?..But you're so clean already ." She said rubbing his shoulders.  
"Well shinigami just phase through dirt so we have never had to take baths ." He added blushing and trying to hide his hard on beneath the bubbles ..Though it was too big to hide from her..She stopped scrubbing for a moment and reached around to his front with the rag gently moving along the front of his chest .

"Wha? Mi..sa what are you do-"  
"Just relax ." She whispered reassuringly down in his ear..Her hot breath made his spine tingle and for a moment he shut his eyes deciding to let misa have her way with him ...That is until her fingertips gently trailed further down his sides ,turning into hard-core tickling , Ryuk laughed splashing around in the water ...He had forgotten how ticklish he was or that he were even ticklish at all .

"Nuuuuu ..Hyuk hyuk hyuk Nuuu Stahp ." He snickered .  
"Nevvaaaaa i will tickle you to death! ." Misa added trying to fake a deep monster tone ..

Ryuk Fazed through misa as she fell forward and he wrapped her in his long arms . she leaned the side of her face against his chest , sitting in his lap and they started giggling at misa's bubble afro ryuk had given her ..A couple of minuts passed as they helped clean each other and make bubbley facial hair , Oh ryuk was having so much fun and noticed his erection had finally gone down too . He released the blonde and she started splashing at him playfully , Turning it into an all out loud splash war between both of them with laughter echoing throughout the room until light walked in .. finding the two splashing at each other butt naked in the almost swimming pool sized bath tub .

"What's going on in here ?! " Light demanded a little too late when a large, strong , bubbley , apple scented wave of water splashed hard against light forcing him down , breaking the metal toilet paper Despenser off the wall with his head ..He struggled to get up giving an angry glare at them both rubbing at the large fresh knot now on the back of his head .. but the two ended up pointing to each other blaming one another for the splash , trying to contain their laughter at what they had just saw .

"FINISH YOUR BATH'S ,GET DRESSED AND THEN GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" light yelled in a fit of rage .


End file.
